for darkness or light?
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Kiara, a sophomore in high school, has had strange dreams. and one night she awakens to find her life has changed for ever. does she have the strength, and courage to over throw the evil threatening the lives of foxes living in the forest, or will she fall victim to the darkness? and, will her life ever be normal again?


A girl was walking down a street, when her phone buzzed. "huh?" she looked at her phone. "oh, a text from, amber." she says opening it. Hey, kiara. meet park Kiara sighs, "man, i wanted to go home, and sleep!" she types back to her friend, annoyed as she does so. Ok, meet you in 5. lucky i love ya, girl Walking the opposite way she was going, Kiara goes to a small park near her house. She finds that her friend isn't there, "ugh, you said you where here." she groans. She decides to sit down on a swing. If she isn't here in ten minutes in leaving. She decides, swinging back and forth. honestly a sophomore in high school shouldn't be winging on a swing, but what the heck. Looking at her watch she sees it has been five minutes, standing she decides that instead of waiting, she would make use of her time and do her homework. Walking over to a table, taking her bag off her shoulder, she puts a history book and note book on the table. "Is that her?" Kiara hears a voice, but when she turns, only sees a fox. "Huh, must be imagining things...lack of sleep I guess." she says to herself turning back around. looking at the page she turned to, she began taking notes as she read. looking up she sees the fox is now in front of the table, it was staring directly at her. "uh, go away little fox, I don't have anything for you." she says, motioning for it to go. "you have been chosen, we will meet again. But you won't be human then..." the fox says, kiara upon hearing it screams. it simply turns and leaves. "whats wrong with me?" she says aloud, not noticing her friend, amber, was behind her. she comes over and sits down beside her, seeing the work she just acts like she didnt hear her. "hey, is that your make up work from fisher?" she asks, mr. fisher was the worst history teacher ever. he should be a couch instead of a teacher. "ya, now what did you want?" kiara asks, she knew that her friend must of had a reason for calling her here. "i want to know why your so tired all the time lately." amber says, playing with her ginger hair. "nothing..." kiara lies, truth be told she had been having dreams. of a fox, it was always something differnt, the latest one was of a baby lost in the woods, and being attacked by a wolf, why am i having theese dreams? she thinks. amber turns kiara around, forcing her to look in her eyes. "i know you better than that, now whats wrong?" "fine, im having bad dreams. now can i go home?" kiara stands up, putting her things away, and walking away, ignoring amber. When she get home her mother comes up to her. "where did you go?" she asks, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. the smell of stuffed peppers came from the kitchen. "ambers, she was helping me with make up work. can i skip dinner? i dont like stuffed peppers." she asked, she actually wanted to search what theese dreams might mean. "i suppose, just make sure to eat something later. tell your brother that dinner is ready." with that her mother goes back to hte kitchen. "Nate, dinner is ready. And its my turn for the computer." she says, putting her stuff on her bed. he gets off his game, and complains about how being a junior in high school sucks, and went to eat. "now, to search what dreams might mean." after about a half-hour of searching, she found a site that read: People who have repeated dreams of different scenarios but of the same general topic could be getting called by something to help it. but there is no clear reason for these dreams, they could be a sign of something about to happen to you... "hmmm, weird. oh well, maybe I'm just weird." she says as she turns it off, the clock read 9:30, "time for bed." she yawns. when she lays down, she almost falls asleep immediately. ... "Awaken, dear one." a voice, sweet as honey, says. It continues to coax kiara to open her eyes. She is inside her room. looking around, she feels like she is shorter then when she went to bed. she almost screams when she sees the ghostly figure of a vixen. " hello, kiara I am-" "who are you? why are you in my room and why can i understand you?" kiara cuts the figure off mid-sentence. "my name is winter, as for why i am here you will know in due time." the figure comes closer, its starry tail swishing back and forth. "and as for why you can understand me, its simple." the figure sits down. " your a fox, like me now." "what!" she screams, or uh, barked. how can i be a fox? i was a human when i went to bed. i hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, im going to do the prolouge at somepoint. but, i WILL publish this one, oneday. READ RATE AND REVEIW. 3 


End file.
